Monty Python and the shrubberies
by multifandompython
Summary: King Graham Chapman along with his knight Eric Idle is confronted with a letter brought to them by peasant John Cleese. The letter seems to have been sended by king Michael Palin and his Knights Terry Jones and Terry Gilliam. The letter tells them about new shrubberies in America, and since there aren't eny left in Europe, they have to go on a quest to find them first.
1. Chapter 1

This story, featuring the pythons (monty python) takes place in the late middle ages. King Graham Chapman, along with his knight Eric Idle, has been confronted with a letter from foreign king Michael Palin and his knights Terry Jones and Terry Gilliam. This is what the letter reads:

_To whom it may concern,_

_I , king Michael Palin whom you may probably have heard of, have been told that new shrubberies have been produced in western America. Since I don't know anything about this new country, I am in search for help. Would the finder of this letter be so kind to bring it to king Graham Chapman to read? The one who delivers this letter, will be awarded a shrubbery. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_King Michael Palin._

John Cleese had raised his eyebrows. A shrubbery? All for himself? He'd looked around. The castle of the king had been only half a mile away, it wouldn't have cost much energy to go there and give the letter to the king. He had wondered how the letter had gotten there. He'd just shrugged. Probably an albatross had found it and taken it with it. He had looked around once more and had then put the letter in his pocket carefully. He'd started to walk towards Camelot, the castle, and no one had stopped him, so he had deliverd the letter personally to king Graham, who had opened it and had read it thoughtfully, giving this story a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**John Cleese's Point Of View:**

"A shrubbery?" Graham looks up from the letter. "Yes, king. I would be awarded a shrubbery when I gave this letter to you, sir. Can I take it home now?" I ask hopefully and a bit nervous. "A real shrubbery? And who, do you think, is going to give that to you?" Graham asks. I shrugged. "King Michael Palin, I suppose, sir."

King Graham sighs and looks at the letter again. "But, my dear... what's your name?"

"John. John Cleese, sir. I live nearby in the village."

King Graham nods. "But, my dear John, don't you know there haven't been any shrubberies in this continent since the fall of the Roman Empire?" My jaw dropped. "No shrubberies? Does that mean I do not get one then?"

"I'm afraid so, John." Graham smiles sadly. "But thanks a lot for delivering this letter, you might get another reward." He says. I hear a noise behind me, it's the door closing. King Graham looked surprised. "Ah, knight Eric. You haven't been spying on us, have you?"

Eric bows for the king. "I'm sorry to tell you, but yes sir. I have been spying. But this time it might prove useful." Graham laughs. "You said that last time too, and then my guest ran away in fear. What is it that came into you mind when you stood behind the door, listening?"

Eric hesitates. "I have heard about new shrubberies in western America. Now, since we need shrubberies desperately in this continent, we will have to go on a quest to find these shrubberies." He turns in my general direction. "The idea that popped into my mind, was, since we need at least six people on the expedition, that you could accompany us."

Graham jumps up from his seat and I raise my eyebrows, lines forming on my forehead. "What a brilliant, brilliant idea! What do you say, John?" Graham asks.

I hesitate no moment. I have nothing to loose. "That would be a dream come true. Thank you, knight Eric and king Graham. But I do have one question, if you mind."

"We don't. Do go on." Graham says delighted. I hesitate. "I will be awarded a shrubbery, will I?"

"Of course! Such a heroic deed deserves a shrubbery!" The smile still hadn't faded from the happy king's face. "And... who else will go on this quest?" I dare to ask. Graham looks at Eric. "Eric, you keep the records. Who will go?"

Eric takes an important-looking piece of parchment that he had been carrying with him. "Food... stones...no... ah there. Kings. Hmm.. ah, there it is. King Michael Palin from Bohemia, along with his knights Terry Jones and Terry Gilliam."

I am surprised, since I have never heard the name Terry before, and now suddenly I hear it twice. "Two Terry's?" I ask. Eric nods and did a step closer. "Tell no one, but everyone in Bohemia is called Terry, except the king!" He whispers. I look astonished. "I did hear of a state where everybody's name was Bruce, but this beats everything!"

"You might not know, that state you're talking about is most certainly called the Byzantine empire. I wouldn't spend too much words on it... but I have to agree with you, not such a thing is known in our culture!" I nod.

"Would you stop talking like nerdish schoolgirls and better share useful information on shrubberies in preparation for our quest?" Graham interrupts. "Yes sir. It's a pleasure." I bow. "But how else, can I ask, do I prepare?"

Graham seems to think for a moment. "You will be given a room in the castle until we take off. I will send king Michael Palin and his knights a letter in which I shall ask if they will come to here to join us as quickly as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Michael Palin is enjoying lunch in his palace. This palace of his is decorated with balloons and stuff in order to celebrate his birthday. But it is a difficult one this year, since he's just received a letter from king Graham Chapman and his knight Eric Idle of England. They asked him to go on a quest with them. He would have to leave his palace. But after all, he'd started it.

He finishes his lunch and stands up. "Terry G, could you get my suitcase?" He asks the knight, who stands in the corner. "Sure, mate." Terry G salutes. "Don't call me that, I'm still your king." Michael says sadly. "Right, Mike. Don't be sad, we'll have shrubberies soon!" Terry G yells, walking away to get the royal suitcase. Michael sighs.

"Terry J! Could you get the transport ready?" He asks, turning to the other knight in the other corner. "Yes, M- sir." The knight walks away.

King Michael Palin had no family or friends. Or so he thinks. Everyone likes him, he's quite likeable. Only, he can't understand why people do, since his mother had been a hamster and his father had smelt of elderberries. He shrugs it off him. His knights hope the realisation will come one day, so have they told him, but he didn't believe them. Still, no one can help but like him.

But enough of that.

He walks outside to join his knights. "Are you ready, Terry?" He asks both of them. "Yes, Michael! Let's go, before I get nervous!" Terry J answers.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey was one over land and sea and more land. It wasn't a very difficult route, but it took some time. When king Michael Palin, knight Terry Gilliam and knight Terry Jones finally saw the first stones of the castle, already a month had passed. They knock on the door. Three times, the royal sign. The door opens. "What d'ya want!" A filthy-looking man yells.

"This is the castle of king Graham, if I'm right?" Michael asks. The man looks him straight in the eye, making him uncomfortable. "No it isn't!" He yells and tries to shut the door. Terry J quickly puts his foot between the door and the wall. "Yes it is!" He shouts back. "Say no more! It most definitely is not!" The man pulls the door with surprising strenght, so that it closes.

"Where is it then!" Terry G shouts through the door. A weak voice responds, it seems to come from upstairs. "Above you!" They look into the sky, where, of course, is no castle to be found. But just then a bucket full of water was upturned above their heads. An evil laugh sounds. Terry J almost throws up, since he doesn't like having water being thrown over him. "Peasant! Cave-dweller! Stupid goat! You filthy-"

"Ho, ho, That's enough swearing for now! Let's go on, this is clearly not our destination!" Michael interrupts, trying to wipe the water off his face. "Yes, Michael!" Terry spits the last water out and starts to walk again, his feet painful from the same thing. "Look! I spy, I spy with my little eye... something that begins with C!"

"Cloud?" Terry G tries. Michael rolls his eyes. His knights could be so childish sometimes... "False! Your turn, Michael." Terry J says excitedly. "Let me think about that... " Michael pretends to be breaking his head over it. "Hmm... castle?" He tries.

"Right! Look there, that little spot must be Camelot, king Graham's castle!" And indeed, when they walk towards it, it appears to be a castle. A beautiful banner is waving in the wind when they knock on the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

**John's POV:**

I open the gate carefully. I had already seen who stood behind it, they seemed king Michael Palin and his knights to me. We have been expecting them since yesterday, Eric calculated how long the journey would take them.

"Is this king Graham's castle?" The middle one asks. "Yes, and I presume you are king Michael?" He nods. "Let me guide you through the castle." I say.

I've got to know the king's residence very well in the time I've stayed here. It's very nice. The people are nice too, and I have become great friends with Eric and Graham, who share the same interests as me. By which I mean, shops, seabirds and also parrots. Eric has a special interest in strange songs, which he sings when he likes to.

But anyway, after I tell them my name and what I did in the castle (they were quite surprised, and me too, since I'd thought that king Graham would have mentioned me in his letter), I guide them through the castle. They'll be staying here one night, tomorrow we will leave on our quest. I am quite happy they speak English fluently, though one has a bit of a strange accent. When I asked him about it (it was Terry G) he told me he was from over the sea, from where we were going. So, America. Well, that was a useful coincidence!

"Shall I introduce you to king Graham and knight Eric now?" I ask. "Yes, please." Michael says. I quite like these guys already. They may be from a different country and culture, but they are very friendly. I lead them to the hall, where Graham should be situated. I find him and Eric staring into space, probably not having noticed the other king's arrival. I nudge them. "They are here, I already showed them the castle." I whisper. They look up. "Ah, it's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Graham Chapman of England, and this is my knight Eric Idle. You have probably already heard this from mister John Cleese." Graham says smiling.

"It's an honor to meet you too, mr. Chapman. What a nice castle you have, I must say." Michael responds without any sign of rivalry. "Oh, thank you, that's good to hear. And you can call me Graham, if you want. As long as I can call you Michael, or Mike." Graham says hopefully. Michael laughs. "That's alright, Graham. Oh, and let me introduce to you, my knights Terry Jones and Terry Gilliam." They do a step forward and bow.

"I shall lead you to your rooms now, it already is late and it will be a long day tomorrow." Eric says. The foreigners nod. "Thank you. Good night then, Graham and John." Terry J says. "Good night to you too, Terry, and Michael, and Terry." I answer.


	6. Chapter 6

A loud boom wakes me up. I yawn loudly and open my eyes. It's still dark. I hear bells ringing and suddenly people are shouting and yelling outside. I know this is the day we leave, but why all this rumour? I yawn one more time and stand up, stretching my legs and arms. A pile of clothes is lying on the chair next to my bed. I pick them up; they are clearly different from the clothes I've been wearing the past month, but they look much like my daily clothes from before, when I still lived in my small house in the village. God, that seems so long ago now when I think of it.

So, anyway. I open the door, careful not to hit anyone. The whole hall was crowded. "Hello? What's going on?" I ask. A man standing with his back to me turns around. It's Graham. "Ah, there you are. There are some complications. You better put your travel clothes on quickly." He says. I nod and disappear in my room again. I put the clothes on, like Graham had told me to do, and open the door again. The scene hasn't changed.

I look around me disoriëntated till someone grabs my arm and pulls me with him. Protesting won't help, for I don't know the intentions of this man. I can't help but close my eyes, since I'm scared of big crowds.

"I found him, king." The man says. I slowly open my eyes. I'm standing in the big room where I had first met Graham and Eric a month ago. Graham, Eric, Terry, Michael and Terry are there too. The man who had brought me here bows and leaves. Graham coughs.

"You may be wondering what is going on. Well, I shall tell you. Peasants have broken into the castle. They have been informed about our journey and, apparently, they don't want us to leave."

I'm not surprised. The royals are, opposite to some other countries, very popular among the people. However, Michael looks quite surprised and also a bit irritated.

"I feel good for you that you are so popular, but, may I say, if these peasants can come in so easily, I strongly advise you to take a very thorough look at the defense of your castle." He says.

Eric laughs. "It won't happen again, sir. Actually, the reason is, that our soldiers are striking."

Terry J raises his eyebrows. "Striking?" He asks, almost speechless. Eric nods. "Yes, they want to come with us on our quest. But they can't, so they protest. By striking." He scratches his head awkwardly. Graham coughs and shifts on his seat. "Eh, yes. But anyway, the horses are ready. Have you packed already? Good. Then we can finally take off, I suppose."

The foreign nobles, looking a bit uncomfortable, walk to the back door to avoid the people. We follow them. Outside, six black horses and one donkey are waiting. We put our luggage on the donkey and get on our horses. I look around one more time, to my beloved homecountry, before I follow the others. A sharp pain flashes through my body. I look at the two kings and three knights in front of me. _What have I gotten myself into? _


	7. Chapter 7

The journey so far has been quite good, I must say. I mean, people were surrounding us when we left, and still, after two hours, some are still following us. Most of them left us when we couldn't see Camelot, our beloved castle, anymore. I haven't spoken to the people yet, and they haven't tried to communicate with me either. In the beginning, I had recognised a few people that I knew, but now only strangers are left. They aren't really bothering us, but still I hope they will leave when we reach the sea.

I speed up my horse a bit to ride next to Michael. "You okay?" I ask. He had become a sort of friend, and I don't look up to him as if he was superior to me anymore. He nods, but I see something is wrong. "Sure? You look a bit pale." I say, a bit worried. He gags, and soon after that, he throws up. "Stop!" I shout to the others, who were in front of us. I jump off my horse, which I had named Ewic, and quickly walk to Michael to help him to the ground.

"Hang on, try not to vomit for ten seconds, Mike." I say, carefully stretching my arm to give him a hand. I really hope he's not going to throw up now, for I only have one more set of clothes. Luckily he doesn't, and when he finally plants his shaky feet on the ground he lets out a long, shivering sigh. "I didn't know you got sick of horses. You didn't when we rode to Camelot." Terry J observes to my surprise.

Michael coughs. "It's not... the horse. It's..." He looks up the the sky with almost the eyes of a crazy man, and then falls down. "Michael!" Terry G screams. The two foreign knights kneel down by their king. I look around to meet the gaze of Graham or Eric, but I don't. Then Eric comes racing to Michael from behind the horses. He's holding something in his hands. "Move, move! I have water!" He yells. "Where's Graham?" I ask, stepping aside. Eric nods to the donkey. "Getting some book about illnesses." He says. I walk to the donkey, and indeed, I see Graham reading in a thick book.

"Have you found it yet?" I ask. Graham mumbles something. I look at the page he's studying. "Why are you reading about air sickness?" I ask. Graham looks up. "He looked into the air before he collapsed. Hang on, I think I found it." He points at a small fragment on the very bottom of the page.

"_Morbus Aeri Particulae, a sick feeling and unconsciousness when confronted with polluted air molecules in water." _I read. I gasp. "But that means that..." Graham nods and turns around to look at the others, who are standing around Michael. "That means that we are doomed." He says in a deep voice.


	8. Chapter 8

After we have told the others about the illness in the book that Michael has, we sit down on the ground around Michael. We can only hope the water we'd drunk hadn't been infected.

But the moment I feel my body heaten and my sight become blurry, I realise I'm a dead man soon. The others haven't had any signs or symptoms yet, and they quickly gather around me. Terry J puts a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to be fine, just like Mike", He says. I blink with my eyes a few times, confused. Michael isn't okay at all! I try to stand up but all I'm able to do is fall down.

"There wasn't anything in the book about dying, was there? It's only a phase of sickness, then you're alright again." Eric puts a hand on my forehead and seems to startle.. "But till then, you're bloody not alright."

The last thing I notice before I sink away in the rarely known world of unconsciousness is that he stands up and shouts something to the people that had been following us from the castle. Just after my eyes fall shut, I hear the sound of horses gallop away.

I open my eyes slowly. I still don't see anything, so I blink a few times. Then all the memories come back and I gasp. What if that strange illness caused by polluted water could also make you blind? I sit up, carefully bringing my hand to my right eye. "Hello?" I ask. I hear someone or something move. "Oh, finally." Someone says. I think it's Michael. "Am I blind?" I ask nervously. Michael laughs. "No, John. It's night, that's why you can't see anything."

I sigh with relief and shake my head. "What about the others?" I ask curiously. Michael sighs. "Still unconscious. Apparently we all drank the water. But I can tell you, after you've been unconscious, there's nothing wrong with you anymore. I woke up shortly after you fainted, and then Terry G was still conscious and it wasn't dark yet. I think they'll wake up in a short time."

I feel around me and soon find a head, and an arm. They are lying on the ground, so it can't be Michael. "Where exactly are you, actually?" I ask, still not used to the darkness. "On your left. Next to you is lying Eric, and next to him am I." Says Michael.

"And how is Ewic? And the other horses?" I can only hope they haven't drunk from the water too. "I don't know. They've been quite calm, but I don't know how they'll react to the water or when or if they will faint too." Michael answers. Then I hear a moan. "Terry J?" I ask. "Where am I?" I hear him say. "It's night. You've just woke up from unconsciousness caused by the water, remember?" Michael explains. "Oh. And only... Michael and John? It's you, right? Only you two are awake?" Terry J asks. "Yes." I say.

"I could use a bit of food right now..." Terry J complains softly. "Me too, but I'm afraid we'll have to wait till the sun shows up." I respond, sighing. How can this expedition go so bad already? What has the future planned for us?


	9. Chapter 9

It is becoming a bit lighter. The horizon is quickly coloring and it's beautiful. However, it's amazingly cold, and I find myself shivering every single second. I hadn't quite noticed the temperature earlier, so I guess it was a symptom of the _Morbus Aeri Particulae. _Terry G has woken up too, he was in quite a bad mood, I have to say. But luckily it has cleared up a bit and now he's making silly drawings in the sand.

To my surprise and concern, both Graham and Eric are still unconscious. I looked at the book again, and it said that if a person keeps being unconscious more than five hours, you must try to:

1. Wake them up by shaking them, and/or

2. Make them drink clean water, for people need enough water to survive (this has to happen anyway), or

3. Let them 'sleep' for another two hours.

I decide I should first try the first option. We haven't got any clean water, apparently, so option 2 won't work out. However, Terry said that just before I fainted, Eric had told the people to get water. Now that I think of it, they are indeed gone. Now suddenly, where are they when you need them?

And option 3, well. We want to continue our quest as soon as possible, so two hours would be quite much of a delay. I walk over to Eric, who happens to be the closest away and bend down. I gently shake his shoulder, but when no reaction comes I shake him more agressively. "Wakey wakey Eric! You've slept long enough!" I say into his ear. "Is he doing anything?" Michael asks. I shake my head sadly. Michael gives Eric a light nudge. "See! He moved!"

I roll my eyes. "Only because you nudged him!" I say with a slight grin. "No, I didn't!" Michael contradicts. "Yes you did." I answer. "I most certainly did not." Michael says. "You most definitely did!" I respond. "What's going on?" A soft voice asks. Michael and I immediately look down to Eric, a bit startled.

I shake him a bit again, just to make sure he doesn't faint again. Eric slowly opens his eyes and yawns. "Are you okay?" Michael asks. "Well, yes, but... oh, now I remember." Eric lets out a sigh. "You'll be alright. The others are okay too, except Graham isn't awake yet." I say, making Eric nod. "Is there any food? And water, I'm incredibly thirsty." Eric says. I help him to stand up. "The people should be arriving very soon with water. Till then, you'll have to do with biscuits and cheese."


	10. Chapter 10

I am getting really concerned about Graham now. We have decided to let him sleep for another two hours after he didn't respond to our attempts to wake him up. There are only five minutes left. I don't know what will happen after that, it wasn't in the book. "I'm going to try to wake him up again." I say, standing up from my position on the ground. The others follow, curious and a bit nervous, like me.

We have also wrapped a few blankets around him to protect him from the cold. It is very light now, the sun has finally raised itself up to a reasonable level, and the temperature is going up too, but it's still under ten degrees celcius. I kneel down next to Graham and look at his peaceful face. Will he die if he doesn't wake up in a few minutes?

Before I can do it, Terry J shakes his shoulder. "Wake up, Chap." He says. My heart is beating like mad. "Please, wake up Gray." Eric says with a vibrating voice. No reaction. "Is it... did he have some troubles with his health earlier?" Terry G asks carefully. "No, not at all." I answer, but Eric shakes his head. "I haven't told you this, because I thought it was Graham's business." He starts, making us fear for the worst. He sighs. "He smokes a lot, I mean, you've seen him, always with his pipe. And he also drinks too much. Not so long ago, he started getting hallucinations, got scared of people and shadows, and started seeing ants and other insects everywhere when he hadn't drunk in about 48 hours. I think, that this, combined with the polluted water, could be... well, not very good."

He realise I've been holding my breath and now I let it out. I look at Graham again. I mean, he wasn't always easy to communicate with, but I hadn't expected anything like this. However, I remember Graham telling me something about a certain illness that sounded much like this. _Delirium Tremens _, I think it was called. Yes, I have an excellent memory. He also mentioned a cure for it. If only I could remember that...

"He told me about a medicine for that. Maybe he'd seen it coming." I say through the silence. All the heads turn to me hopefully. I close my eyes. "You could use three things... " I bite my lip. "They were..." I gasp, having remembered the sentence he'd said.

"Pharmacotherapy is symptomatic and supportive. Typically the patient is kept sedated with benzodiazepines, such as diazepam (Valium), lorazepam (Ativan), chlordiazepoxide (Librium), or oxazepam (Serax) and in extreme cases low-levels of antipsychotics, such as haloperidol or even stronger benzodiazepines like temazepam (Restoril) or midazolam (Versed) until symptoms subside." In my head I underline the medicines.

"Right." Eric says. No one of us has studied medicine (and I don't even come close, as I'm a farmer of origin), only Graham has. "So where do we find that... uh..thing?" I shrug. "I don't know." Suddenly I seem to hear a sound. I turn around and, not really to my surprise, I see three horses with people on it galopping towards us rapidly. I stand up and the others do too. "Maybe just water will help him out." Well, we can only hope for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so what now? We have water and we have extra food. We are quite near the sea. The weather is great. Also, the citizens who brought the water have disappeared after a big 'thank you' from king Michael. But Graham is still in the world of the unnoticing, and we don't know what to do. We gave him some water fifteen minutes ago. Because no one is doing anything useful I decide to go and talk to them about what we're going to do next.

"Have you thought about what to do next?" I ask, parking my hips on the ground next to where Eric, Michael and Terry J are sitting in silence. Terry G is still drawing funny things in the sand, and his artworks seem to become bigger and stranger every time. Anyway, the three people I just asked my question to look up a bit amazed, not having noticed me coming to sit with them. "Uh.. yes, I've been thinking 'bout that for a while." Terry J starts. I raise my eyebrows, as a sort of sign for him to continue.

"I think we should just continue our expedition and take Graham with us, no matter what state he is in." Terry J says. That idea was quite appealing, since no one of us really wants to go back. Eric raises his hand. "I think that maybe we should go back and let Graham be examined by a real doctor. And continue our quest later, when he's his old self again." He suggests. I nod. "No!" Michael exclaims. "If we do that, the shrubberies will be taken by someone else and then this all was for nothing! I know that it's a risk to take Graham with us in this state, but I think we should take that risk."

"Are you okay with that, Eric?" I ask. I quite agree with Michael and Terry J on this point. Eric hesitates but then nods. He turns around to look at Graham, and so do I. What we see is absolutely shocking and almost gives me a trauma. But a happy one, luckily.

Graham is sitting on the ground in a cross-legged position. He is staring into space and doesn't seem to notice anything. Just as I stand up to walk towards him, he starts to cry hysterically. "No! You can't do that! Go away!" He wraps his arms around him and brings his knees to his head. I stand still, not sure what to do. "Take them away!" Graham screams. I carefully walk towards him, with wide eyes. He seems to be really scared of something, while I don't see a reason for that. Then I remember what he'd told me while still in Camelot. _"It makes you hallucinate and see insects everywhere. You develop certain phobias." _

Graham is hallucinating! "Eric? Terry, Mike, Terry?" I call the others. They quickly walk towards me, all wide-eyed and in shock. "What should we do?" Michael asks. I shrug. "Maybe we should give him alcohol. I mean, this was caused by not drinking alcohol for more than 48 hours, wasn't it? So maybe, for now, it'll help." Terry G suggests. "Agreed?" We all nod and he goes to take our only bottle of wine.

When he comes back, Graham's situation is still the same. It's really awful watching him suffer so much. We slowly walk closer to Graham, and kneel down around him. "It's okay, we're going to help you." Terry J says. Terry G opens the bottle and pours a little of the alcoholic substance into a wooden cup. He then carefully extends his arm to Graham, who looks at it like it's a ghost. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

"Take those insects away!" I gasp at the power of his voice, but I also feel very concerned. "Nothing is going to do you any harm, Gray. Please just drink this." Eric tries. Graham, still suspicious, takes the cup with a shaking hand. He closes his eyes for a moment and then swallows the liquid, till the cup is empty. Then he is silent.

None of us dares to do anything, in case it might lead to a psychotic reaction. Three minutes pass, and then another three. All six of us have stayed silent and haven't even moved. Then Michael clears his throat, making us startle. "Are you okay, Graham?" He asks. Graham looks up, but doesn't say anything. "We just want to know if you're alright, we're concerned about you. We care about your health. Please say something."

Graham nods and looks at us. "What happened?" He asks. "You got ill and you were unconscious for a while. When you woke up you got hallucinations." I explain. Graham nods again. "I should have told you." He says. We don't have a response to this, probably because it's true. "Do you think you can travel again?" Terry G asks. Graham smiles. "I guess." He stands up, with a little help from me and Eric. When he's on his feet, he immediately walks to his horse and gestures us to come with him.

He takes a little box out of his luggage. "In here are medicines. They are sorted by name. If anything like this happens to me again, you should give me this one." He points to a green substance. "We'll think of it, Graham. But promise you won't drink so much in the future."


End file.
